Heaven And Hell: Combined In One Holiday
by miarae
Summary: [COMPLETE]Rory and Tristan are friends. Best friends. Once they decide to take a trip together everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Heaven and Hell: combined in one holiday

**Summary:** Rory and Tristan are friends. Best friends. Once they decide to take a trip together everything changes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...well I own 400 dollar…would that be enough to buy Chad on E-bay?

* * *

"Ror honey are you sure you've got everything you need?"

Rory sighed while packing even more stuff into her already crammed suitcase. For the last two hours Lorelai had busied herself with bringing stuff to her room, most of it things she never used. Some things she never even saw before in her life. Right now she was wondering how in the world she was supposed to carry this suitcase downstairs, let alone all the way to the car. She prayed that for once in his life, Tristan would be early.

For as long as she could remember, Tristan and her had been friends. Their friendship hadn't always been easy, but it had survived even the roughest times. Times where they would fight every day over their priorities. Rory couldn't understand how Tristan could waste his life by partying and sleeping with girls, rather than studying and focusing on his future. He was smart enough to achieve anything he wanted, but instead of grabbing the opportunity to become someone that mattered he chose to spend his youth with pranks and alcohol.

The decision to spend their holiday together in Europe had been one made more with their brain than with their heart. Rory wanted to see Paris and Rome, and Tristan had wanted someone to hang out with. Of course he could have gone to Europe with one of his friends, but his parents didn't approve of many of them, and most of his friends didn't care for architecture anyway. So Rory had been the obvious choice. They both tried to hide the insecurities they felt, like whether their friendship would survive this holiday. Mostly they spent their time bickering and arguing, and Rory wasn't sure if she wanted to see Tristan with a different girl every day.

The ringing of the doorbell pierced through her thoughts, reminding her that there was a world outside that needed attention. She shook her head to get rid of the daze she had been in and quickly darted downstairs to open the door.

"Tristan"

Her smile grew bigger as she threw her arms around him in a big hug. He answered her hug with a grin, his soft voice teasing as he spoke.

"Wanted me that much Mare?"

She let go of him, holding his eyes with her own, and threw a flirty smile at him.

"Ofcourse"

She saw his eyes getting bigger and added with a big grin

"I needed someone to carry my luggage"

With that, she threw him another grin and walked back upstairs to face the problem of the ever growing pile of junk in her suitcase. While she had been downstairs her mother had managed to make an even bigger mess of her clothes, so by now her suitcase was barely even visible. That wasn't what shocked her though. On top of the clothes her mother had placed a handful of condoms, with a small note that read:

You better not use these young lady. But just in case you or the Evil Spawn needs them. Take care sweetie. Love, mommy.

She took the condoms in her hand and looked at them for a few minutes. When she heard a faint rustling behind her she tried to hide them but in vain.

"Big plans Mary?"

A deep red covered her cheeks, and she hid her face behind her hair, something that always stirred up a deep emotion inside of him. It was a strong corporal feeling that he wanted to possess her. Needed to have her, hold her and make her scream for him.

"My mom…she thought you might need them"

Tristan grinned and took the packages out of her hand.

"Your mom is so thoughtful...but I already took care of that...I have more than enough condoms to make you scream all night"

She didn't miss the obvious sexual insinuations he made, and deep down inside she felt a strange tingle. She dismissed it as a purely physical reaction, something that came naturally with the attention of an attractive guy. She had to admit that he was indeed attractive, his blonde tousled hair and those bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle every time he looked at her made him more of an angel than the devil she nicknamed him after.

"I will be screaming all night Tris...cause of the horror of hearing you with another girl"

She tried to make him shut up with her own remarks, but she knew that he would never give up. He would always win.

"I always knew you were jealous"

She sighed and rolled her eyes to show her irritation with him. He just smirked and knew that she didn't mean it. She could never be angry at him when they were bantering like this. Their real fights were much more confusing, because one side of him would be angry and the other wanted to hold her in his arms whenever he saw the tears in her eyes. He hated himself for making her cry, even when at times he was sure that she was the one to blame.

Instead of answering him, she motioned at the suitcase with just a nod of her head. He sighed and closed it before taking it downstairs.

* * *

A few hours later, after two or three cups of coffee at Luke's and some more coffee for their trip, they arrived at Hartford Airport. When he glanced at her he saw the tears in her eyes, and his warm hand softly stroked her back in an comforting manner. She looked up at him and smiled thankfully. He knew that she would miss her mom, and most likely she would be calling her every night. He had the intention of taking her on trips and making her feel as happy as possible. He loved to see her smile, the sparkle in her eyes and the intense way she loved things.

Her hand found his and squeezed it tight when they boarded the plane. He squeezed back, offering comfort and strength that right now she lacked. He knew that she hated this the most. Ever since the plans were made he had seen the panicking look in her eyes when she realized that they needed to fly in order to arrive in Europe.

They found their seats and sat down, still holding hands. Her hand was sweaty and her face was pale, except for the bright blue eyes that seemed larger than ever. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, trying to get rid of some of the pressure her body held. She breathed quickly, unable to relax when the moment she had been fearing for months drew nearer with every second. Eventually he just took her in his arms and whispered sweet nothings in her ear until she relaxed against him.

* * *

"You're kidding"

The clerk shook his head.

"One room...one kingsize bed miss"

Rory looked beside her and found Tristans eyes.

"Did you know anything about this?"

Tristan shook his head, obviously as much surprised as she was. Then he quickly shrugged.

"I can sleep on the couch if sharing the bed is a problem"

Rory smiled, grateful for his offer, but knowing that she couldn't accept it.

"It's okay Tris...we shared a bed before"

Tristan grinned, a sexy grin.

"But never when your mom wasn't around"

Rory hid her head a little, knowing that he was right. Lorelai wouldn't have liked it if the two spent the night together in one bed, but in the end there was nothing she could do about it. This was the situation. They couldn't search for another hotel, the clerk had told them that everything in Paris was full and that they were lucky to have found one room.

"Okay...we can sleep here tonight and look for something else tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me"

They paid for the room and went upstairs only a few minutes later.

* * *

"A minibar!"

"Let me see! Is there chocolate?"

Tristan chuckled.

"Is that all you think about when there's a minibar? Chocolate?"

Rory looked up at him.

"Yeah...why?"

He smiled again, loving the innocence that she held. It was one of the things that had attracted him to her when he had become an adolescent. No matter how angry or upset she was, she always held that air around her, something mystifying and pure. He always wondered whether she would lose that innocence one day or if it would be eternal. He doubted that her losing her virginity would change anything about her. She would always be his innocent angel. His Mary.

"Nothing...are you tired?"

She shook her head and took a bite of her chocolate while making herself comfortable on the floor.

"So...tomorrow we're renting a car and buying a tent? And then what?"

When she looked up at them there was a bit of melt chocolate on her cheek, which he wiped away with his thumb. The simple gesture made her skin tingle and she lowered her eyes to the ground. His soft chuckle made her realize that he had noticed the effect he had on her. She bit her lip, silently cursing herself for being such a fool.

"Patience Ror...we've got the whole night ahead of us"

She couldn't quite distinguish whether he was talking about the plans they made or the reaction she had given to his carress. Therefor she didn't answer his question, but instead took another bite of her chocolate.

**Review please**!

**A/N**: Okay maybe this wasn't that good, but it was just a start to show how the relationship between Rory and Tristan is right now. Next chapters will be more interesting, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Heaven and Hell: combined in one holiday

Summary: Rory and Tristan are friends. Best friends. Once they decide to take a trip together everything changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...well I own 400 dollar…would that be enough to buy Chad on E-bay?

* * *

The next morning they got up early, which made Rory a bit grumbly until Tristan brought her three large steaming cups of coffee. As she sipped her coffee her usual bright mood reappeared and soon they were on their way, bantering and joking around.

After a few hour drive with a rental car they bought a large tent and some other things that would come in handy. Rory had teased Tristan mercilessly with the threat of buying a pink tent, something which made Tristan choke on the chocolatecandy he was consuming. He then, had threatened to rub the chocolate all over her blue tanktop, something which made her eyes widen and made her take a step back and throwing her hands up in defeat. Eventually they settled on a green and yellow tent, something Rory thought was hideous, but, as Tristan argued, did stick out so they would be able to find it back.

At nightfall they arrived at a campsite where they quickly discovered that putting up a tent was hard enough already without having to hold a flashlight. Due to Tristans good looks though, two French girls quickly came to their aid, which resulted in a very flirty Tristan as well as a set up tent. Rory picked up a good book and settled herself in a chair with a flashlight, while Tristan walked the girls home, "out of the goodness of his heart" as he himself called it. Out of the horniness of his dick, Rory thought.

Hour after hour passed and darkness grew thicker around her, until she could no longer distinguish forms in the dark. She wasn't sure whether Tristan would come back, but eventually she gave up waiting for him and got changed in the tent. Crawling into her sleepingbag after quickly brushing her teeth she listened to the sounds outside and wondered who they belonged to. There was a man snoring, a girl giggling and the sound of footsteps. She felt alone like this, in an unfamiliar setting, without anything known to make her feel safe. Except Tristan. But Tristan wasn't here right now. He was off with two girls doing whatever. An angry feeling suddenly flared up inside of her. How could he do this to her? They were on a holiday together! Didn't he care about her feelings whatsoever?

* * *

A few tents away Tristan was having the time of his life. What had started out as a thanks for setting the tent up had turned into a few beers and a game, which in turn changed to two beautiful girls fighting for his attention. Lola was on his lap, grinding against him while her twinsister Megan ran her hand up and down his leg. He tried to explain that he had to get back to the girl in his tent, but every time he tried the girls started pouting and seducing him even more. He eventually gave up, knowing that the girls wouldn't even have cared if Rory was his girlfriend, which she wasn't, which in turn made him feel less guilty than he maybe should have. Maybe the beer had something to do with that too. It wasn't like he forgot about Rory, it just made it easier not to feel so contrite.

When he finally returned to the tent Rory was already deep asleep. She was curled up in a fetal position, which gave him quite a nice view of her breasts. Her hair was spread out over her pillow, shining in the moonlight so she looked mysterious, almost surreal. He suppressed the urge to touch it, to stroke her beautiful brown locks, and instead focused his attention of undressing as fast as possible without waking her up. Due to the alcohol he wasn't as silent as he thought himself to be, which he noticed when the girl next to him stirred and started blinking to get rid of the sleepiness she felt.

"Hey"

He softly greeted her.

"Hey"

She curtly replied before turning her back towards him and closing her eyes once more.

After dressing down to his boxers he made himself comfortable in his sleepingbag, which involved draping his arm around Rory's waist. His reward came quickly when she turned around again and tried to push him away. Her arms didn't hold that much strength though, so he barely moved an inch. With a desperate sigh she pulled her sleepingbag over her head and turned her back to him once more.

"Ror?"

"Go to sleep Tristan"

"Are you angry with me?"

"Go to sleep"

"But"

"Tristan"

The annoyed tone in her voice made it clear that she was indeed angry with him, though why he did not know right now. He decided to leave it be for the moment and, after whispering a soft goodnight, turned around and closed his eyes.

The last thought they both had before drifting off to sleep was

The first night...and we're already fighting...

**Review please!**

**A/N:** I know this is much shorter than the first chapter but I wanted to update before leaving on Holiday. Which is with my best friend actually...I hope that holiday will be better than this one is being for Rory and Tristan. But with us there aren't any romantic feelings involved so ;) Anyway...I'll update this one asap cause I really like the idea and I hope you guys like it too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Heaven and Hell: combined in one holiday

**Summary:** Rory and Tristan are friends. Best friends. Once they decide to take a trip together everything changes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...I don't even own that 400 dollar anymore cause I went on a holiday! Maybe I can buy Chad by looking really cute...anyone got any other tips?

* * *

_**Last chapter:**_

"Ror?"

"Go to sleep Tristan"

"Are you angry with me?"

"Go to sleep"

"But"

"Tristan"

The annoyed tone in her voice made it clear that she was indeed angry with him, though why he did not know right now. He decided to leave it be for the moment and, after whispering a soft goodnight, turned around and closed his eyes.

The last thought they both had before drifting off to sleep was

The first night...and we're already fighting...

* * *

**_PART 3_**

Rory, who almost never experienced a morning mood, woke up grumbling to the feeling of fingers being poked in her side. To avoid getting up and facing the morning she pulled her sleepingbag over her head and tried to slip back into dreamland. It didn't work. The fingers kept poking her, forcing her to wake up and feel the heat inside the tent. As soon as she breathed in the musty air she shot up straight and started coughing.

"It smells like something died in here"

Tristan grinned.

"That would be you cause a lot of girls can testify it's not me"

Rory shot him a look.

"It's coming from your mouth"

Again Tristan grinned.

"I'm sure I can prove that that's not true"

He leaned forward until his lips almost captured Rory's, and then traveled up to her ear on which he planted a light kiss. This left her speechless for a moment, which gave him more satisfaction than he expected. He carressed her cheek with his thumb while slowly withdrawing from her nearness.

"Let's get packing...we have to leave by ten"

"Coffee"

was Rory's only groaned response.

"You'll get coffee once we've packed"

"You're mean"

"Live with it"

* * *

They quickly packed their things, last nights quarrel momentarily pushed to the back of their minds. Both enjoyed the bantering, though since last time something had changed. They were now more careful, avoiding certain subjects that would eventually lead them to talk about what had happened. Rory tried to overlook the tiny but obvious cracks that had started to appear in their friendship, while Tristan searched for ways to apologize. He was afraid that she wouldn't listen, and she was afraid that he wouldn't know what to apologize for, so in the end they both let it slide. While Rory finished packing up the tent, Tristan bought coffee and sandwiches, which they ate in silence, crammed in the car.

By nightfall they arrived at another campsite, where they quickly tried to set up their tent. After half an hour of working in silence they rolled out their sleepingbags and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Tristan woke up to faint sobbing in the middle of the night. He wanted to push himself up but noticed that the airbed had gone flat. Which obviously was the reason that there was a crying girl on the floor, who occasionally rubbed her back. He shifted over to her side and took her in his arms, cradling her and rubbing her back until she leaned against him.

"Still got that backache?"

She nodded, whincing with pain when she moved.

His mind quickly tried to find options. They could sleep in the car. They could find a hotel. Both options were discarded. The car would leave her with an even worse backache than she already had, and he knew hotels in this area wouldn't let people in after midnight. The only other option he had left was one he knew she wouldn't be comfortable with.

"Okay...listen...this is what we're going to do"

He calmly explained the situation to her, making sure that his usual flirting tone was nowhere to be found, this way ensuring that she would get as comfortable as possible.

When he told her that the only option they had was for her to climb on top of him, her eyes got bigger and her face grew red. He took her hand, forcing her to look up at him, and looked at her with eyes that for once in his life didn't try to seduce her. Her doubts faded a little when she saw that he wouldn't take advantage of her in this situation, that he really only did this so she wouldn't be feeling sore in the morning. So in the end she accepted, her elbow nearly hitting a very sensitive spot when she made herself comfortable on top of him. It took her a few minutes to relax against him, but when she did she felt a weird tingly feeling in her stomach. It felt nice to be held like this. Especially to be held like this by him.

After a while, she fell asleep in his arms, and for another while he just looked at her, content with just having her in his arms as his friend. For now it was all he wanted. He vowed to himself that, whatever it had been that made her angry with him, he wouldn't do it again. The remaining days of this holiday he would spend making her happy, so she would always be carrying that same sweet smile she was now wearing in her sleep.

**Review please!**

**A/N**: Again a sweet chapter, I hope you liked it! The story with the airbed actually happened on my holiday only we ended up sleeping in the campsite lobby on a bench.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Heaven and Hell, combined in one holiday

**Summary:** Rory and Tristan are friends. Best friends. Once they decide to take a trip together everything changes.

**Disclaimer: **I got this gorgeous poster of Chad in my room. I fear that's as close as I'll ever be to having the real thing, which sadly is owned by Sophia Bush.

Last Chapter:

Tristan woke up to faint sobbing in the middle of the night. He wanted to push himself up but noticed that the airbed had gone flat. Which obviously was the reason that there was a crying girl on the floor, who occasionally rubbed her back. He shifted over to her side and took her in his arms, cradling her and rubbing her back until she leaned against him.

"Still got that backache?"

She nodded, whincing with pain when she moved.

His mind quickly tried to find options. They could sleep in the car. They could find a hotel. Both options were discarded. The car would leave her with an even worse backache than she already had, and he knew hotels in this area wouldn't let people in after midnight. The only other option he had left was one he knew she wouldn't be comfortable with.

"Okay...listen...this is what we're going to do"

He calmly explained the situation to her, making sure that his usual flirting tone was nowhere to be found, this way ensuring that she would get as comfortable as possible.

When he told her that the only option they had was for her to climb on top of him, her eyes got bigger and her face grew red. He took her hand, forcing her to look up at him, and looked at her with eyes that for once in his life didn't try to seduce her. Her doubts faded a little when she saw that he wouldn't take advantage of her in this situation, that he really only did this so she wouldn't be feeling sore in the morning. So in the end she accepted, her elbow nearly hitting a very sensitive spot when she made herself comfortable on top of him. It took her a few minutes to relax against him, but when she did she felt a weird tingly feeling in her stomach. It felt nice to be held like this. Especially to be held like this by him.

After a while, she fell asleep in his arms, and for another while he just looked at her, content with just having her in his arms as his friend. For now it was all he wanted. He vowed to himself that, whatever it had been that made her angry with him, he wouldn't do it again. The remaining days of this holiday he would spend making her happy, so she would always be carrying that same sweet smile she was now wearing in her sleep.

Chapter 4:

"Morning sleepyhead"

Rory smiled when she looked at her best friend. He looked so adorable with his hair all tousled and those sleepy eyes. Almost like a little innocent boy. The way her body reacted to his nearness had nothing to do with innocence though. She didn't know his morning arousal was just physical, and assumed it had to do with her lying on top of him, so she tried to get of off him as soon as possible. That's when she noticed two strong arms holding her. It wasn't like he was crushing her, but he seemed destined not to let go of her that easily.

"Tris..."

"Yes Mary?"

His lips curved up in a smirk when he noticed her uncomfort. Deciding not to make matters worse, he suppressed the urge to grind his groin into hers, knowing that she would most probably freak out.

"We're awake now. I don't have to be on top of you anymore."

His eyes twinkled.

"Why Mary, all you had to do was ask"

He quickly flipped her over, so her back was now pressed against the cold ground. His hands kept her from touching the ground completely, so instead of her back his flesh was feeling the tiny rocks piercing through the fabric of the tent. He made himself comfortable between her legs, but still kept his distance. She was always a game. A flirt. He never went too far and she never let him. They were friends. He would make moves, and she would blush and avert her gaze, giving him enough satisfaction to let it slip.

Neither of them expected things to change. Rory acting brave and making a move? Tristan taking it too seriously and kissing her? That would never happen.

"Funny Tristan...now come on..."

She tried to push him away, and for one second he made her believe she could. Then he captured her hands and put them around his neck.

"That's more comfortable"

He knew she was going to roll her eyes before it happened, and grinned.

"You wound me Mare"

He put his hand to his heart, the other still holding her tiny frame in fear of her hurting her back to the stony ground.

"Nothing could ever hurt your ego DuGrey"

* * *

"Like what you see?"

"This is so beautiful!"

Rory couldn't stop looking at all the lights. When Tristan had told her that their next destination was a surprise she wasn't amused. Knowing him they would probably end up at a city with a red light district. But she had underestimated him. Somehow he was really sweet, and determined to make her holiday a pleasant one.

"I wanna go in this! And in that! And ow look! They've even got little twirling coffeecups!"

She grabbed his hand, not even noticing that she did, and pulled him towards the entrance of an attraction. Thanks to the doorpasses they had bought they were allowed to go in every attraction as many times as they wanted.

"How did you know this existed?"

"Tivoli? Heard it from one of my dads associates"

Rory smiled before sitting down in a small –Tristan would call it cozy – seat. They were at Kopenhagen, in Tivoli, an amazing amusementpark, especially when it was night like it was now. She wondered if they would ever have enough time to try all the rides.

After they finished their first ride Rory grabbed Tristans hand again, pulling him from one attraction to the next. They had gone on at least ten rides when Tristan finally managed to convince her that they needed a break.

"Feeling sick Tris?"

She giggled while sitting down on a bench next to him.

"Nope Mare...just overwhelmed...I never knew you had that much strength in you"

His eyes turned darker when he looked at her.

"Or that much spirit...it's appealing...quite frankly...it makes me think of us taking some other _rides_"

He winked.

If it had been the rides, the lights, the darkness or the romance of it all, Rory didn't know. She just forgot to blush and avert her eyes and kept staring at him. His eyes grew darker with every second they stared at eachother, lust and desire swirling in them. He looked at her like he had never looked at her before, at least not when she had seen it. Taking a brave step she scooted closer towards him, shooting him an innocent look.

"You think I'm sexy?"

He hissed when she put her hand on his cheek, her thumb carressing the outline of his jaw before moving to touch his lips.

"Hell yeah"

His voice sounded hoarse, something she found amusing. How was it possible that she had such an effect on him? He was a player, a rich boy, someone every girl wanted and fought for. Someone every girl tried to get. Why would he be turned on by her? Someone who never even dared of thinking about him in that direction?

Maybe he was just faking it. She suddenly stood up, walked a few steps away from him. Maybe he really was the player everyone assumed him to be. Maybe he had wanted to play her all along and her shyness had really been the only reason he hadn't succeeded yet. Maybe by being this daring she had unconsciously confirmed that he could have her, and now he would be more determined to make her one of his many conquests.

Tristan didn't understand what was wrong. One second Rory was almost pressed up to him and the next she tried to dissapear in the crowd. Away from where they were.

Who was he kidding. She was trying to get away from him. For some reason, one he couldn't understand because he couldn't read her mind, she had changed her mind, and instead of playing brave naughty girl she decided to shy away again.

He stood up and sighed. The night he had imagined himself to be the most special night of their whole holiday, had suddenly turned into one of the worst.

**Review please!**

**A/N:** Okay, here's the deal: I got major writersblock. So that's why I've been seriously lacking in updated, and not just for this fic. If anybody has any ideas, please write them in a review! And tell me what you liked or didn't like about this chapter, it really inspires me to write!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Heaven and Hell, combined in one holiday

**Summary:** Rory and Tristan are friends. Best friends. Once they decide to take a trip together everything changes.

**Disclaimer: **I got this gorgeous poster of Chad in my room. I fear that's as close as I'll ever be to having the real thing, which sadly is owned by Sophia Bush.

**A/N: **Sorry for the major lack in updates. I just lost interest in the GG world for a while.

Last Chapter: Rory goes daring for a while, then turns shy again as she realized that maybe Tristan is just trying to get her to sleep with him. She's playing tug-o-war with her emotions. Which side will win?

* * *

Chapter 5:_That's it_

Rory Gilmore thought as she secretly watched Tristan flirting with numerous pretty girls.

_He's trying to play. Well I'll just show him that I can be just like him._

She smiled bravely, not contemplating her decision again, like she usually did with all her decisions. She would play his own game. Would show him that not everybody would give in to the DuGrey charm. Would teach him that it was not fair to mess with people's heads, let alone their hearts.

Walking over to him she swung her arm around his waist, directly looking at the girls who were trying to get a piece of Tristan. They backed off, giving her dirty looks which secretly made her giggle.

"Hey there Mary"

"Let's go loverboy"

She pinched his butt before walking off to the next attraction, fighting against the temptation to look back.

If she had looked back she would have seen a very surprised Tristan looking at her. It was a funny sight really. His mouth was a little opened and he looked dumb as a doorknob trying to figure out what the hell had gotten in to his little innocent Mary.

"Are you coming?"

She impatiently tapped her feet at the entrance of the attraction, which –on purpose– happened to be a very dark, very scary haunted house. He was with her in a second.

* * *

_What is going on? Why is she acting like this? Maybe she finally admitted to herself that there is no point in trying to resist me..._

Tristan sat next to Rory, his arm around her shoulder, deep in thought.

_Don't be such a prat Tristan. God, no wonder that she hates the way you're acting. You're even making yourself sick with that cocky know-it-all attitude. You should just show her the real you._

Rory feigned to be startled and hid her head against his chest, breathing warmly against his skin.

God that feels good. Damn, what is she doing to me? 

Her hand lightly grazed his upper thigh, settling on a place dangerously close to his crotch.

_I should just play along. That's what she probably wants from me. To be the me everybody knows._

His hand had unconsciously travelled lower, now almost touching her breast.

_This could be fun._

**Review please!**

**A/N:** Okay this is not so much a chapter as a teaser, but I promise to write more soon! In the meantime please all review with things that could be happening in the next chapters and please answer these questions:

1: do you want Rory to be shy or daring like she was in this chapter?

2: should Tristan play along or show his true self?

3: should I keep writing about their holiday, or should they return home, to Chilton?

Thank you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Heaven and Hell, combined in one holiday

**Summary**: Rory and Tristan are friends. Best friends. Once they decide to take a trip together everything changes.

**Disclaimer**: I got this gorgeous poster of Chad in my room. I fear that's as close as I'll ever be to having the real thing, which sadly is owned by Sophia Bush.

**A/N:** there's no excuse, I know, I haven't updated in forever. Thing is, I've been having trouble with my wrist (deterioration) and well basically it just sucks because I can't type for a long time. Plus I've been on the couch for about three months, something to do with my ankle. And no, I didn't have a laptop. Sigh. Well, that actually IS an excuse. Anyway I'm back now and today is all about the updates so please review!

Last Chapter: Daring Rory confuses Tristan. What should he do? Play along? Show his true self?

* * *

**..:Start of the next schoolyear:..**

"Tristan"

"Leave me alone"

"But...Tris..."

"Are you deaf?"

Tristan turned to face the girl that had been practically chasing him all around the school for the better part of the day. His eyes, which usually were gleaming with another un-executed plan were now dark and stormy, and looking anywhere except at her.

"I just...I wanted to say..."

"I'm not interested in whatever you have to say Rory."

He turned around, not wanting to face her another second. Clutching his fists he tried to control his anger and regulate his steps. She didn't have to know how much she hurt him.

Part of him knew he should have seen this coming. He should have realised it was too good to be true. He was played, like he had played so many girls. He knew he deserved it, but that still didn't mean he wasn't furious. He had been honest with her for gods' sake! When had he ever been honest about his feelings before? Never! He had always played a part, flirting with everything that had boobs and a cute face, always ignoring the little voice in his head that said that he wasn't like that. That he only wanted one girl. That he wanted it all, the whole package. Love, butterflies, holding hands and skipping on the sidewalks. Okay, well maybe not that last part. He just wanted to be happy dammit! And she had made him happy. Oh god. Two days he had been insanely happy.

"_Tristan?"_

"_Hmm?"_

_They were in a hotel in Copenhagen, both lying on the bed and watching a movie. Rory's hand was continuously travelling between the large bowl of popcorn and her mouth, and she was incredibly close to Tristan. He didn't mind. He was watching her, how she licked her fingers in that very arousing manner. How she looked at him, an intense smile lingering on her face. He didn't know what the hell had gotten into her but he sure as hell didn't mind._

"_It says here on the label that this lipgloss tastes like cherry...but I'm not sure...could you check it out for me?"_

_Her innocent face almost drove him crazy. Was she inviting him to kiss her?_

"_Uhh...sure...just give me the gloss and I'll put some on"_

_She giggled, her hand caressing his muscles._

"_No silly...not like that..."_

_She scooted closer to him and played with his hair for a second, before lowering her lips onto his._

He moaned, thinking back of that one evening he had spent in pure bliss. Suddenly Rory had been kissing him, licking his upperlip in this incredibly intimate manner that made him just want to die and go straight to heaven. Damn. She was an amazing kisser. An amazing person. And god that body of hers. Those perky breasts, her chest that was heaving because of him. Because of his ministrations. Oh god.

"Hmm...yeah...god that feels good" 

_She arched her body into his touch. His hands were wandering all over her body, wondering how far she would allow him to go. So far, she hadn't made any attempt to stop him. Instead she had taken off her top, allowing him better access to her neck and breasts. His hand was fingering her bra, trying to get it off and cursing himself inwardly. Why why why was he suddenly unable to open a bra? Why were his fingers shaking like this? It was not like he never had sex before! He knew how to satisfy a girl. He could do this._

_She kissed him again._

Sitting in class he could barely suppress a groan. He should have realised this wasn't the real Rory. He should have seen it coming. She would never just give herself to him like that. What had he been thinking!

_Two days later they were still in that same hotelroom. Basically they had spent their time cuddling, kissing and exploring their new relationship. Oh and eating of course because they certainly needed the energy. _

_He was kissing her neck, his hands on her hips as he felt the water run down his body. When she had whispered in his ear how she had always fantasised about them being in the shower together he hadn't wasted any time. Within mere seconds they had been in the bathroom, stripping each others clothes until all they were wearing was underwear. She wasn't ready to sleep with him yet and he fully accepted that. He didn't even try to go further than she allowed him._

At the end of the second day he had said it. It had felt so right. Once again they were on the bed, cradled in each others arms, watching a movie and occasionally exchanging a kiss. His hand had somehow ended up stroking her hair and he loved the little sighs of contentment she made. His heart felt like it was going to explode with happiness, and right then, right there he blurted it out.

"_I'm crazy about you"._

_Suddenly Rory was on the other side of the bed. How did she end up there? She stood up, her hands firmly placed on her hips and a satisfied smirk on her face. Why did she remind him of himself?_

"_So it's true then...the great DuGrey has feelings..."_

_He smiled, trying to believe that she was just teasing him though her tone didn't seem to fit. It was cold, cruel. Like him, a little voice in his head said. She was acting like he did._

"_You know I do..."_

_She shook her head, a little smile still playing on her lips._

"_So what's the next step Tris? What do you usually do when you've had your fun? You know...I think I'm rather good at this whole player thing already so let me just guess...you say something like..."I know you do babe...look...I gotta jet...we've had fun". Or do you just get up and leave without a word?"_

_He sat up, watching her._

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Her laugh was chilling._

"_I've played the player. Made a bet, how long it would take me to get you crazy about me. I must admit, it was easier than I thought. I would have expected you to keep playing longer..."_

**Review please!**

**A/N: **Next chapter I'll explain Rory's reasons for this whole charade. Just one hint already: she didn't believe him when he said he was crazy about her.

**A/N:** Okay so most of you said holiday was more original. But I was rather inspired by a review from **alohagirlie**, so there ya go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Heaven and Hell, combined in one holiday

**Summary:** Rory and Tristan are friends. Best friends. Once they decide to take a trip together everything changes.

**Disclaimer:** I own...well let's see...nothing.

**A/N: **Been operated on recently, so I can't type very well. Apologies for the short chapter!

* * *

(Rory's POV)

I wanted to apologize, explain. I wanted him to know that he couldn't play me. That I thought myself to be above that. Well, I certainly showed my true colours didn't I? How would I ever get the chance to make things right if he kept avoiding me?

_Dear Tristan,_

_please read this. Please._

_Love, Rory._

(Tristan's POV)

I held the letter in my hand, contemplating on its future. Would I burn it? Tear it up and throw it in the trash like she had done with my love? Part of me wanted to give it back to her; show her that I was so over her. But was I? Could I really, honestly, say that I did not care what was in that damned letter? No. I wanted to know. Needed to know what turned a sweet innocent girl into a careless heartbreaker. What drove her to that kiss?

_Dear Tristan,_

_I hope you decide to read this letter. I didn't know any other way to talk to you – with you avoiding me and all. It's not that I blame you though, you have every right to be angry with me. Just let me explain, please?_

_The thing is, I fell for you this holiday. Hard and fast. And that scared me, because I know how you are. If you would have noticed – which I am fairly certain you would have – you would have tried to play me. At least, that's what I thought. Slowly I've started to realise that maybe you told the truth; that you really were crazy about me. If only I hadn't..._

_But it's too late for those kind of thoughts now. I have, that's all that matters. That, and the fact that I'm sorry. So sorry._

_I'm sorry for not trusting you, for thinking that I too would be a game._

_I'm sorry for that crap I said. There was no bet. It was just me, being too scared of a rejection._

_I'm sorry for lying to you, saying that I didn't care about you. I did, I was just so worried that your words were empty ones._

_Most of all, I'm sorry for gambling with our friendship. I lost. I could have had so much more if I had just spoken those words. Because those kisses, the making out in the shower...that was all me. I did want you Tris, I still do. I know I messed up and I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm not that naïve._

_Thank you for letting me explain.  
-Rory._


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Heaven and Hell, combined in one holiday

**Summary**: Rory and Tristan are friends. Best friends. Once they decide to take a trip together everything changes.

**Disclaimer**: I own...well let's see...nothing. And that includes the money in my wallet.

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait. _Again_. My wrist still hurts plus I've been busy moving in with my boyfriend. My apologies.

**A/N:** I've decided to finish this story, so this will be the last chapter. If it seems rushed, I am sorry, but I'm not really interested in this story anymore. I did not want to leave it unfinished though, so here is the final chapter.

--------------------------

"Rory!"

Rory couldn't believe that he was crying out her name. This had to be a dream. Had he read the letter? Did he forgive her? No...he couldn't. What she had done to him was too evil. It didn't matter that he had done those things to other girls. It didn't matter that in a way he deserved to be treated like that. Not by her. No. She wasn't like that and their friendship wasn't like that. They were better.

Slowing down – she did not want to come to a halt too soon for fear that it really was just a hallucination – she pretended to be looking at some flyer when he caught up with her.

"Rory...did you mean it? That you want me? Do you really like me?"

She bit her lip, something that she had recently taken a liking to. When she turned around, her eyes were cast towards the ground. She did not dare to face him. Would he yell at her that all was lost now? Would he laugh at her? No. He wasn't like that. When would she learn to accept the fact that he wasn't like that?

His hand somehow ended up stroking her cheek and his thumb lifted up her head. He forced her to look at him, though gently as a summerbreeze. She held her breath when their eyes met. There was no anger in them. No fear. Just...

She couldn't quite put her finger on it. He seemed different somehow. Laid-back. Relaxed. He seemed happy. Did she change all that with just her letter?

"Answer me Rory..."

He demanded harshly, but his eyes were soft and tender was his touch.

"Yes"

She choked out and her eyes tried to avoid his once more.

"Yes I did. I'm not lying Tristan. Not this time. I cared for you and I know I screwed up and why are you making me go through this again? It hurts so much already...it hurts that I lost you and that I know it's all my fault. I was so scared of losing you and now I've gone and pushed you away and I'm so sorry and I love you..."

Her last three words hung in the air long after she had shut her mouth in horror. The atmosphere changed. Tristan took a step closer to her. She couldn't think anymore, she just watched him nearing her, she tried to focus on his shirt because if she didn't focus on something she would start thinking about what she had just said. She loved him. It was true, but she didn't want to say it. Not like this. She didn't want to sound desperate, trying to claim him. She didn't deserve him.

"Rory..."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say this. I'm not trying to claim you or something. You don't have to pretend to forgive me just because I said it."

"I don't have to...but I'm allowed to right?"

"To pretend that you've forgiven me?"

He smiled.

"To forgive you. To say it back."

She looked up at him, tears in her babyblue eyes.

"Are you...do you..."

He wiped the tear from her cheek and kissed the spot that he just dried.

"I know you're sorry Ror. And you're right, I was a jerk. I have been a jerk for so long...and the only reason was that I was trying to get you to notice me. So yeah, if this is what it took..."

Tristan took a deep breath and looked at her again.

"So you're not an angel. Big deal. I'm no angel either. That doesn't mean we don't deserve to be happy."

Rory's arms somehow ended up around his waist and by the way Tristan looked, he didn't seem to mind.

"You...want to be happy with me?"

This time, Tristan smirked. A real good old Tristan DuGrey smirk.

"Well...if what you did on our holiday is just a preview of what could come...then I don't mind seeing the movie if you know what I mean..."

He looked down at her and nibbled her bottomlip before mumbling:

"As long as you promise to make it x-rated..."

**THE END**

**Review please!**


End file.
